


A Demon Field Trip

by metaphoricalcrumbs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad attempt at humor, Demons, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalcrumbs/pseuds/metaphoricalcrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the “How to succeed as a demon” class, the latest group of demonlings go on a field trip to learn how to create mass chaos.</p><p>It’s all fun and games until they went to the Supernatural convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon Field Trip

Lotus sighed as she watched her class mill about the hell rec room. King Crowley (she preferred to call him Lucky the Leprechaun, but she’d rather like to keep her position, thank you very much) gave special permission for a demon field trip. “Shane!” she called out.

 

She called the whole class Shane. They wouldn’t get to pick a name until they graduated. Her last class was Ronni. Before that, Quince. Her favorite class was her eighth, Halle.

 

So then they started to march up to the surface.

 

“Shane, stay behind Shane.”

 

“Not you, Shane. The _other_ Shane. Shane 7.”

 

“Oh, for evilness’s sake.”

 

* * *

 

In a crappy little coffee shop where the barista spat into people’s coffee, Lotus decided to ask where they wanted to go.

 

“A school!” (Shot down because Lotus respected other educators)

 

“A park!” (Next to a church)

 

“A goth festival!” (Not fun, and goths don’t have festivals, dung-brain)

 

“A convention!” (No, wait. This might work.)

 

So Shane 1 went up to the only barista and asked if there were any conventions nearby. The irritated brat replied “Few blocks down, some kind of con for a book series about ghost-y crap.”

They walked out of the building in an orderly line. After Shane 6 (the sixes always had potential) force-fed scalding coffee down the barista brat’s throat, of course.

 

* * *

 

So the book series was called Supernatural. How ironic. The perky blond girl jabbered happily about blah blah fandoms and blah blah feels.

 

Then Lotus tugged on her current host’s earlobe twice, and the fun began.

 

* * *

 

 

Lotus’s and the Shanes’ eyes all turned black.

 

“Nice effects, dudes,” said a pudgy young man wearing a long brown wig.

 

Effects? Did they think her eyes were contacts? How dare--

 

A shrill scream interrupted her. The perky blond ran up to two very tall men. “Sam, Dean. Thank God you’re here!”

 

Lotus caught bits and pieces of perky’s conversation. “Blah blah ghosts last year blah blah blah so I’m like ‘oh Cristo’"--Ow, that hurt--"and then blah blah blah no I’m serious I’m scared guys blah--”

 

The shorter of the two sighed. “Okay, okay. Who?”

 

She started to point in the general directions of the Shanes. I hated most of them, but they were still my students.

 

The taller one quickly punched a fire alarm. People (most of which were wearing plaid and trenchcoats) ran out of the building. I, along with the Shanes, stayed.

 

“Hey, chuckle-heads! You gotta leave!”

 

The Shanes’ turned to the three people. The blond scurried out of the building. “Do you know what this convention is for?” the shorter one asked.

Shane 7 (I hated that kid) shook his head. “Nah, but it doesn’t matter `cause we’re gonna kill you.”

 

“Well, FYI, it’s about two boys who just happened to be named Sam and Dean _Winchester_. And we just happen to be them”

 

I froze. Of all the things, the Winchesters. The imprisoned-Lucifer-both-died-many-times Winchesters.

 

They charged, stabbing the Shanes who did not flee immediately. I did the only smart thing. “Regroup back in hell!”

 

I disappeared.

  
I’m going to get fired for this.


End file.
